


Let me kiss your scars

by Esteicy



Series: October 2019 [6]
Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fuckbuddies, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Smut, Past Child Abuse, Scars, The scene is before and after the sex, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Namor asks Maximus about his scars, not all them have interesting stories but some of them have sad stories.





	Let me kiss your scars

**Author's Note:**

> A whumptober prompt "scars", days later but at least finished it! 
> 
> I can't believe Namor/Maximus started as a joke and I've already wrote three fics for them...how? I don't know, they just have great chemistry and are easy to write.
> 
> This can be taken as a sequel for my other one shot "Having some fun", it follows the idea of them being fuckbuddies but here they already formed a stronger bond. 
> 
> Read and enojy!

Maximus was sitting on the bed smoking a cigarette, he could feel the man by his side observing his body with attention, only him and Namor in that hotel room taking a break from whatever was happening in their crazy lives; maybe one of them was acting like a villain again, maybe one of them was having conflict with someone they cared about, maybe it was only the stress that came with being royalty in societies that barely could hold themselves together…whatever was the reason both men had arranged an encounter, like so many times they did in the past, and let themselves have a long night of sex. It was rough sometimes, it was tender sometimes, but the most important it was genuine and honest and perfect in their own particular way.

He turned off the cigarette in the ashtray by his side and looked at Namor, who was still lying on his stomach.

“You can ask” he murmured caressing the king’s hair a little.

“Eh?” Namor said absently.

“About my scars…you’ve been looking at them and you also touched them a lot when we were having sex, I know you are curious.”

“If you think I’m curious why not just tell me?”

“Because I want you admitting you are curious” Max giggled childishly “C’mon, I know you don’t want me to believe you care about me but I already know you do.”

Namor growled and hid his face against the pillow before moving and sitting properly, gently touching a scar on his back.

“Fine…where did you get all your scars?” he asked looking at his face.

“Many of them don’t really have an interesting story, lab accidents here and there” he pointed some on his arms “It’s always important to wear appropriate protection.”

Namor let his fingers draw the pale marks he was pointing at, making Maximus look away from a moment.

“What about the others?” he asked going to kiss his shoulder.

“I’ve got in troubles with some so called heroes…my brother included” he shrugged rolling his eyes “Some of them haven’t been exactly gentle.”

Namor frowned, he wasn’t stupid he knew perfectly well that Maximus was a jerk and probably deserved a beating for all the disasters he had created but…a part of him couldn’t help but feeling mad with that idea, wrapping him with his strong arms protectively and kissing his hair. Maximus could notice the change in Namor’s attitude and smiled softly, it was nice to be held like this.

“And the others?” he asked on his ear, Max closed his eyes and sighed.

“You know I’m not a fan of following rules, right?” he smiled playfully but there was a subtle hint of melancholy in his voice “I wasn’t any better as a child…I got into my parents lab when it was empty, I knew pretty well they didn’t want me there alone but was curious, I was just a kid after all! But I messed up really bad, I accidentally ruined one of their projects” he pressed his lips looking down at his hands “I can count with my fingers the times my parents hit me, that was the first one, it wasn’t really often…they had better things to do than spank their children when they were naughty, but that was different I destroyed something that was important for them and I had to learn a lesson” he took a moment before continuing, pressing his teeth and caressing his old wounds “It got a _little out of hands_…every time they hit me it got out of hands.”

Namor felt his blood boiling, his whole body tensing for this new information about the man between his arms, if there was something Namor hated with all his strength that was child abusers, kids couldn’t defend themselves it was cruel and he knew it well…he lived it himself after all.

“Calm down, Namor” Maximus whispered while turning at him, caressing his cheek softly and kissing his lips “You don’t need to feel such fury, they are gone now anyway.”

“I just…I don’t like it…kids being hurt” he said pressing his teeth.

“Even if they deserve it?” Maximus smiled sadly, tilting his head.

“No child would ever deserve this” Namor said firmly “Don’t let yourself believe that” he caressed his diverse scars, kissing those that he could reach.

Max ran his fingers through his hair, sighing for the tender yet passionate actions of the king, he adored the way he worshiped his body.

“Careful you are almost acting like you care about me, your majesty” he laughed a little.

“I don’t…” he said without stopping his kisses.

“Sure” Maximus massaged his ears making him moan against his skin, then giggled he loved to do that to him “But you have very strong feelings about it, right? Bad childhood?”

Namor stopped and took a really long moment to answer, his mind remembering some bitter memories of his past, of a sadistic man constantly humiliating and hurting him; his voice insulting him, his strong hands hitting his weaker body until he would lose consciousness, punishing him to “teach him a lesson”…it made his heart beat faster for a second.

“My grandfather” he managed to murmur, his voice empty of any emotion “But I don’t want to talk about him.”

“I see…” the prince frowned, he didn’t need his telepathy to understand the other man was having a bad moment, so he gently took his face in his hands bringing it closer “Then we don’t have to talk anymore” he claimed his lips in a kiss that lasted some long and beautiful seconds, forcing the king’s mind back to the present, to him “What do you say?”

“I…I would like that” Namor smirked at him with that flirty sparkle in his eyes before kissing him again.

Their bodies were decorated with more marks, their favorite kind, red and temporary and born from a quite good time.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic weeks ago and then forgot it for days until I found it in my wips, I tried to finish it quickly but things have been complicated in my country (Chile) and you can guess I didn't really feel in the best mood for writing when my president, like a total clown, answered protests for better life quality with police brutality and curfews.
> 
> Anyway last night the muse blessed me, thanks babe. We have 3 days left of october...I'll see if I can write more stuffs for this month.
> 
> If you enjoyed this you can let me know with a kudo or a comment, I will see them and feel really happy.
> 
> Kisses!
> 
> P.D: Fuck Maximus's parents and Namor's grandfather.


End file.
